


Justin's Love Chronicles

by Jumalaspina



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumalaspina/pseuds/Jumalaspina
Summary: Inspired by Wizards vs Astronauts, my take on how the relationship between Justin and Zeke would react to the crisis.
Relationships: Zeke Beakerman/Justin Russo
Kudos: 5





	1. Story 1

"We received a report from NASA that an asteroid has changed its course and is heading straight to earth, this means the end of life as we know it"

The Russo family, Zeke and Harper were all gathered at the Russo's family living room watching the television in disbelief as it delivered the horrifying news. Alex, who was usually carefree and youthful, ready to dismiss any terrible news with a joke or witty remark was left speechless, unable to find in her vast mental Rolodex of comedy anything to say that could even remotely lighten the mood.

Harper, who was an alarmist by nature did what was expected of her, she made a mental note of all her favourite outfits, which she would now wear, one after the other, until the end, but she then decided she would not have time to change to all of them, so instead she would make a new one, or die in the process.  
Max, who had a mind as feeble and as free as a butterfly in a breeze, almost child-like despite being now a teenager, turned to his family and beloved friends and realised that he would no longer see them. This idea filled him with immense sadness, he felt his shoulders heavy, and his eyes teary. "Guys, I know I am usually lost in everything that is happening around me, or with you guys. But now that the end is coming, I just want you guys to know that I love you guys, and I care for you, and I wish I was more present, more aware".

Teresa could not help but to love the youngest of her beloved children. Yes, Max problematic. Yes, Max created all sort of havoc. Yes Max… well, they all knew all that Max did, but one thing they all also knew is that Max never did anything maliciously. He was pure and innocent and they all loved him. She took him into her arms with a tender love that only a mother could give, and stroke his beautiful brown hair that resembled hers so much.

"It's okay Max, we love you just the way you are. Right, Jerry?"

Jerry nodded in agreement like Alex he too had no words for that was happening. He was a big softie after all, they all knew it, and knowing that the world would end and they would never see his family again was a burden no heart could bear, especially not Jerry's heart. He enveloped both his wife and Max, holding them tight in his arms, feeling their warmth for the last time, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla shampoo in Teresa's hair, one thing that he loved about her since they started dating, she almost smelled like vanilla. He even appreciated the minty smell coming from Max's hair, which he hoped was form his shampoo, but he knew was probably from eating too many magical mint cookies to disguise Max's sour smell of not having bathed for a couple of days.

The only one who wasn't in a fatalistic mindset was Justin, who's rational mind was working overtime doing calculations, trajectories, thinking about the physics, rotations, heck, even dark matter if it helped. He turned to Zeke who stared back at him, they shared an unspoken bond, they knew what each other thought without having to say any words. Justin nodded. Zeke nodded. And both went up to Justin's room.

"C'mon Justin do you really think they could have made the wrong calculations? They are the freaking NASA man. We are so doomed!" Zeke whined as soon as they entered the room. He wanted to be right, but being an emotional bouncing chipmunk he was he could not help but fall in despair when confronted with the idea that he, Zeke, could be right when NASA was not.

"Zeke, we have been tracking asteroids for years. You know the calculations, you've done it yourself man. We are RIGHT!" Justin said, almost barking the last word as he usually does when he wanted to emphasise his excitement. He took Zeke by the cheeks, holding each side with one hand and forced Zeke to look straight back into his eye. He had this new theory he thought after considering Plato's theory on the soul. If a soul was the essence of a being and decided how the 'vessel' would behave, and if Shakespeare was right when he said that the eyes are the windows to the soul, then maybe if he stared at Zeke he could make HIS mind force Zeke's mind to behave more like Justin, and less like Zeke.

Not that Justin didn't like Zeke's soul, far from that. He adored him. Zeke was his best friend, his confidant, more often than not a should to cry on. He was there when Justin lost Juliet and Rosie, and he never judged, or made fun of him for expressing his feelings in an 'unmanly' way. Zeke was always kind to Justin.

The day Juliet went away Justin was in shambles. His heart was shattered, exploded and each particle was so small that if one could see they would think he had sand in his chest. It was an adequate metaphor because Justin did feel like he was suffocating after his girlfriend went away as if had a whole beach in his lungs. He could not breathe, and it felt like every heartbeat was a struggle. After that fated day he didn't want to go home and see his family. He loved his family, but some things are not meant to be shared with family.

He called Zeke as soon as they got home.

"Hey', he said as soon as Zeke answered with his cheery 'Hiellow'. He could not help but to grin, even if just slightly, at the sound of his beloved friend. His over cheeriness, carefree and over-the-top attitude was something that Justin always felt balanced his more sober, geeky and rational attitude. Together they were balanced… perfect.  
Justin explained what happened to Zeke. Not in detail, just enough so that he could ask him if he could come over and maybe spend the night.

"Of course man, stay as long as you want. I'll call my parents to double-check but you know they love you, I'm sure they won't mind. I'm here for you bro, you know that, right?"

"I know Zeke, thank you", was all Justin could mumble before hanging up.

Zeke was very wealthy, his parents had a beautiful and large apartment on the Upper East Side, which wasn't too far from Waverly Place, but it felt to Justin as if he was entering a different universe whenever he visited Zeke.

It was a place of money, Teslas, Chanel suits, Versace underwear and diamonds. A lot of diamonds. He remembered one time when he was younger and he saw Zeke's mother going out with his father, both looking very chic and well dressed. She was wearing a beautiful necklace, two strips of diamond with a large blue diamond in the middle. Justin was obsessed with it, he had never seen something so sparkly in his life. Even magic could not rival it. It was as if one million pieces of glitter had been crushed together to form just one stone. He must have stared at it so badly Zeke's mother could not help but notice.

"Do you like my necklace little Justin?", she asked, she had a bit of an accent but he didn't know where from.

He nodded.

"Would you like to have a closer look?"

Again, he nodded, and the lady took the necklace off her swan-like neck and handed it to the younger lad who took hold of it as if he was holding a bomb with how careful he was handling with the jewellery.

He adored it, he wanted to have it, to wear it. He wished for a brief second that he was a girl to be able to wear such things. He put it in his head and wore it like a tiara, and looked at himself in the large baroque mirror that was placed in the large living room. He smiled brightly, shining his pearly teeth for all to see. Zeke's mother laughed heartily, and Zeke's father smiled kindly to him, giving him a look that Justin never quite understood. It was a kind look, but also a mysterious one.

"You truly are most adorable little Justin, I am glad my Zachary found you as a friend. I told you, George, that sending him to public school was the best idea. I went to one and I tuned out well. Yes, private education has its perks, but our boy should be grounded and down to earth.", she said, half to her husband and a half to the two young boys staring at her.

She held her slender hand with beautifully manicured fingers to Justin, who noticed she had a bracelet that matched the necklace. Justin handed the necklace back to her, but he never forgot how he looked with that necklace on his head.

Justin wasn't sure why he remembered that on his way to Zeke. Maybe it was because he hasn't been to the Beakerman's house for quite some time. He was very busy with school, magic, etc. So the chances to go to the Upper East Side were scarce. He was happy he was going though, he liked there, but most of all, he liked Zeke.  
When he arrived he went through he dark oak heavy doors into a refined reception room, neatly decorated with a classy baby blue carpet that covered the floor and matched the cerulean paint on the walls. On the centre, there was a huge glass candelabra that Justin could not even imagine how it was cleaned without magic. To the left side surrounded by white marble was the reception, hosted by a Juan, the oddly young and handsome concierge. He was probably ins his late 20s, Justin would guess 28? He had thick jet black curly hair, not too voluminous, just enough to give him a youthful look as if he had just left the ocean and his hair dried with the sad from the sea and, sorta stayed that way. With dark green eyes and a very shallow stable, he almost looked like a model on his day off, except for the cute little cap he wore to match his nice suit. He wondered if the suit came with the job or is Juan bought it to match the opulent surrounding.

"Hola Juan", said Justin.

"Hola señor Justin", replied Juan, with his useful cheerful tone. He didn't often meet Juan, but he always had a tone that was almost as if he was smiling through his voice. It made Justin happy and he pondered for a split second that his natural charisma was too great to be left isolated from the rest of the world, secluded in that beautiful cage of a Manhattan reception. Juan should have been a model, or an actor maybe… thought Justin, considering if he would allow himself to use magic to maybe change Juan's fortune.  
"Señor Zeke told me you were coming, go right in, the code is this", he handled Justin a piece of paper neatly folder with the number 24.

Justin thanked him, walked into the large elevator at the end of the reception, typed in the cold and went up to the 5th floor, where the door to the elevator opened straight into the beautiful living room he had reminiscence not too long before.

Not much had changed, apart from some furniture changing and moving, the colour in a wall going from white to marsala, and a piece of decor here and there which he remembered not being there, or being somewhere else.

"Hey Justin", said Zeke, coming from the sofa and greeting him at the entrance. He was wearing only a white tank top and silver cotton pyjama trousers. His hair was a bit messy. It wasn't early but not late enough that Zeke should be sleeping, thought Justin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your nap or anything"

"Not at all man", Zeke said, shining his naive smile at Justin. "My parents are travelling in Asia so I have the apartment for myself. I decided to have breakfast food for dinner and I thought hey if I am gonna have breakfast then I need to be dressed for breakfast. So I dressed up like this and messed up my hair. What do you think bro?"  
Justin laughed, which felt a bit weird, he hadn't felt at all happy ever since Juliet had been taken by the mummy, let alone after she went into the woods, but Zeke had this natural ability to make others laugh, it was what made him so charismatic and something Justing envied a little about Zeke. While Justin was more handsome than Zeke, he always lacked this easiness that Zeke had into fitting him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Justin, I'm being so insensitive talking about breakfast when your girlfriend turned into a million years old and disappeared into the woods. Oooooh man I'm a terrible friend!", whined Zeke in his usual chipmunk manner.

"It's fine Zeke, I laughed so that's more than I have done in the past months so, thank you. And I think you look dashing my friend." He said, giving Zeke a wink and a couple of gun finger-pointing.

"Thanks, Justin, you're awesome man. Come in", he said, leading Justin down the hall and into his bedroom, which was almost as big as the living room.  
Zeke's bedroom as dreamland for any geek. He had Dark Star replica hanging from the ceiling. A book shelf full of fantasy books and mangas, Zeke loved his Sailor Moon and made a point to buy each one from the original Japanese print. Zeke's bed was enormous and was probably the size of all the Russo's beds combined. Justin was always surprised that Zeke didn't use custom sheets of his favourite series, Doctor Who, but he had a feeling that had something to do with his parents. The rest of the room was filled with other nerdy things but overall looked like a normal teenager room. There were clothes spread out around the floor, the bed was unmade, and there were a couple of plates of food left on top of the many cupboards around the place.

"Sorry, I gave the cleaning guys a break since it's only me, so things are a bit messy", Zeke said apologetically. "Sit down tell me what happened again".  
Justin took the seat on the bed, right next to Zeke who sat on top of his leg as he usually did, facing Justin. He wasn't sure he could reciprocate the gesture. When he thought about talking about what happened to Juliet he immediately felt his eyes filling with tears, and the sand in his chest moving up to his through, choking any words that attempted to break free from his vocal cords.

"I-I… Sh-She…", he tried saying, but the sobs had already started. Justin hid his face with his hands. He was so embarrassed, he was meant to be the cool one but there he was crying like a baby.

"Hey hey, it's okay dude, it's okay to cry. Come here", he pulled Justin by the shoulders, an action that surprised Justin so much it made his sobs stop and for him to look at Zeke with a horrified face. Not because Justin was averted to Zeke's touching but because never in their friendship they had been this intimate. Yes, they were very close, but only in the manner that people would see it as acceptable.

"It's okay dude, there's nothing weird about this. I know people think us guys can't like, cry or hug, but the truth man is that you're my best friend and if you're sad, I want to give you a hug", Zeke said without an inch of malice in his voice, without so much of a hint of an ulterior motive. His honesty and frankness were so genuine Justin couldn't help but feel disarmed. Justin pondered, for a second, and decided that this was okay.

He allowed himself to be embraced by his friend, who put his head in his shoulder and held him tight. He rubbed Justin's back slowly and gently, and Justin felt himself letting go of the sand in his heart, of all those feelings of lost and despair he had felt since Juliet went away.

And he cried, loudly. And Zeke stayed there with him, holding him, rubbing his back and squeezing his shoulders, whispering 'It's okay buddy, everything is okay, I'm here for you'.

Justin knew, at that point, he loved Zeke.


	2. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter, the good stuff is in this chapter.

1.1

"Look if we calculate this trajectory, and take into account all these others factors, see we reach this conclusion, so NASA has to be wrong and we… You, must be right!" Justin said one more time to Zeke, who know looked more confident and sure of himself.

"Alright Justin, you're right-I mean I'm right. We are NOT dead. That is great news right?"

"Yes, of course it is, Zeke. We need to go down with this board and let everyone know"

Both grabbed the whiteboard with all the scribbles and number and meteor drawing and took it down the stair where they went to meet the still incredulous faces of the remaining Russos plus Harper. The news of the meteor was now on a never-ending cycle on the news segment where the once anchor who always wore a sharp suit was having a live meltdown, talking about how he never visited Austria and it was his long time dream to replay all his favourite scenes from The Sound of Music.

"Did you guys hear about the asteroid?", asked Justin as soon as they put the board down in from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's terrible!", replied Teresa in a high pitched voice while waving her arms up.

"Yeah, you would think.", said Justin. "Earth isn't gonna be destroyed", he followed, with a slightly smug look on his face and a hint of self-satisfaction, as well as a hint of pride for Zeke.

"We've been tracking the asteroid for years, and according to our calculations…", and Zeke took a millisecond to look at Justin and give him a subtle wink.

"It only looks like it's gonna hit the Earth. You see, due to the curvature of Earth's orbit, its gravitational repulsion, and a bunch of other stuff you have no hope in understanding, our calculations clearly state the asteroid will pass by harmlessly."

"Are you sure? Because that's not what the NASAs are saying.", said Alex with her usual aloof manner. She knew her brother was very intelligent but seriously, the NASAs were astronauts, and Alex knew you had to be extra smart to become an astronaut.

"Yes, we're very sure. We've done the math", replied Justin, pointing at the board with his finger when he suddenly realised an odd thing at his pristine, well looked and well-considered whiteboard of calculations. A decimal. A mere point. A dot. Sticking out from the board in a most unusual manner. _Why_ he thought. "Why's that decimal point sticking out?", he vocalised.

Max walked forward and grabbed the decimal point and ate it. "'Cause, it's a chocolate chip. You guys make math fun.", said Max in his usual honest way, unaware of what his action meant to the overall calculation that made the two boys so sure their doom was but a mistake.

Justin looked incredulous and turned to Zeke.

"Zeke, we have a no snacking while we're tracking the asteroid rule!" Barked Justin, which made Zeke feel ashamed, but also suddenly aware of what it meant.

"Oh, no. This means NASA was right. It's the end of the world!"

After the math disaster and the Russos learning from the Wizard's Emergency Handbook that wizards were allowed to flee the human world and go live in the Wizard world in the event of Earth's destruction, as well their ability to bring one person with them, everyone went back to their rooms and started to pack for their imminent departure.

"Hey Justin, do you mind going with me back home to grab my stuff?" Zeke asked after grabbing Justin's pulse and pulling him aside at the Russo's lair. He talked in a low voice, he didn't want the others to hear.

"Yeah, of course", Justin replied. "I can flash us both in if that's okay?", to which Zeke only nodded, and one wave and flashlight after they were both back at the Beakerman's luxurious living room.

"You should try to keep your luggage to a minimum. Just sentimental stuff really. We can make new things for you with magic in the Wizard world. Oh, and you're gonna go crazy with all the cool stuff we have it there…"

Before Justin could keep going Zeke looked at him with apologetic eyes and grabbed his arm ever so softly, as if he was afraid to touch Justin, or that if he held too strongly he might lose his bravery to say what he wanted to say.

"I can't do Justin… I'm sorry. I can't leave my parents. It's not fair, and I love them. I don't know if I could leave them behind. What would that mean? And how could I live without them? I mean, why this had to happen to us and why do I get to be the lucky one to be spared when EVERYONE ELSE on Earth is going to die? Tell me Justin, tell me!", his words were like a violent waterfall, without any restraint or pause. It was as if a dam had a rupture and all these feeling Zeke had it barred behind a wall came down at once, pouring into Justin who was hit by it in almost complete surprise, although in the back of his mind Justin expected Zeke to not simply let go of his parent and vanish to the Wizard world.

"I… I can't Zeke. I can't give you a reason. I wish I could, man. Things just… happen. And if I could I would bring all of them with us. Heck, I would build Noah's ark, no, I would build a Starship Cruiser to get everyone on Earth aboard and light jump all of us to safety. You know, like Wall-E. Man, I love Wall-E.", he said, looking to the side for a second and making a note that he needed to pack a copy of Wall-E to take to the Wizard world.

"I know you do, bro, and I love you for that", and having the word love come out of Zeke's mouth hit Justin like a spear right through his gut. He avoided thinking on that subject since that day when Juliet went away. He became aware of these deep feelings inside of him but he boxed them all in this pretty square, locked it, and thew the key away, letting it get lost in his subconscious. The funny thing about your mind though is that it doesn't matter how much you mean to forget something, you can't do it, and it will always find its way back.

"And even if I went with you, what would that mean to me? To my life? I can't become a wizard. Wait, can I become a wizard?", and for a split second, he became bouncing chipmunk Zeke again, with his big eyes looking at Justin with child-like hope, which disappeared when Justin merely shrugged. He actually didn't know if it was possible.

"Exactly, so this means that I would go with you to the Wizard world, and then what? Live forever with you guys, I mean, are there even jobs or colleges in the Wizard world for muggles like me? Or would I live in your room with you forever like.. a parasite? Would I go and live in your basement and turn on the lights whenever you go up the stairs? Will my future wife be your housekeeper who would feed me scraps secretly? Oh maaaan, I can't live like that I don't do well in confined damp places, it will make my psoriasis flakyyyyyy.", he finished, whining again and digressing from the big picture, thought Justin.

"And are there normal girls in the Wizard world? Or would I have to date a centaur or-or… some werewolf ladies like you? What if she eats me Justin? What if she eats meeeeeee?, he cried, this time throwing himself on Justin's arms and falling to his knees in his usual Zeke dramatic gestures. Justin always felt Zeke lost his calling in theatre.

Regardless of how dramatic and a little petty some of Zeke's concerns were, Justin knew where Zeke was coming from. He understood, and he felt his sorrow and ultimately, he knew all of these minor points were covering the fact that he did not want to be alone in this new strange place, without his parents, and having to interact with all these new parties who would become his society.

"Zeke, come here", and Justin pulled him from the floor and sat him on the sofa, looking at Zeke's eyes. "I can't give you these answers. I wish I could, but I can't. I can only offer you what I already did, which is to take you with me… with us, to the Wizard world, so that you may survive. And…", he could not go on. He felt that feeling in his chest again. His heart was pounding hard, he could feel the blood rushing up to his brain, like lava from an erupting volcano. Flooding his mind with all these thoughts, making his vision blurry. He became lightheaded as if the pressure around him had suddenly dropped.

"And what?", asked Zeke.

"And I don't want to lose you, Zeke".

They stared at each other. Zeke's brown eyes against Justin's blue. There was silence. Each of the boys stayed in their positions, unsure of what to say, what to do. They both had things in their chests they were too afraid to let it out.

"I don't want to lose you either", Zeke said, finally, in one breath, and averting his eyes immediately. He could feel his ears burning. This always happened when we felt embarrassed and made him hyper-aware of his feelings. Even if he didn't notice his own feelings his ears, of all limbs, would betray him and shine bright like a ruby when Zeke felt vexed.

"Then come".

"No, Justin, I said I can't. I can't.", Zeke stood up and started passing around the beautiful white furry rug that covered the centre of the living room, mumbling to himself. He looked around him. How could he leave that place that has been his home all his life? A place that has been in his family for generations? At the same time, however, he knew secretly he wanted to go. What he expressed as feelings of concern, were in fact something he desired much more than he had ever allowed himself to feel. In fact, his feelings were buried so deep, one could say that were also locked inside a mental box, with the key lost in the depths of his subconscious.

The thing amount mental boxes are that, in times of crisis, our strength to keep them closed with the key hidden away tends to diminish, rapidly, and in those times we see ourselves faced with two possibilities: to risk or to die knowing you never tried. With that idea he turned to Justin who was still sitting on the sofa, quietly.

"Give me ONE reason. Just one, Justin, and I'll go, and it can't be 'I'll survive', because I can't go and abandon everyone simply because I want to live. That's not enough."

This sudden confidence and determination from Zeke shocked Justin who had never seen him in such an authoritative manner. To him, Zeke was always the goofy one, the dramatic one, the silly one. Not the confident or the cool one. He wasn't sure how to react, or say, or do. He felt his best reason was obvious: life! But it was easy for Justin to think that when he got to keep all of his family, magic, life, and stuff.

"I ca-I don't hav…"

"FUCK you don't have, Justin. You're smart, THINK.", Zeke shouted, and he managed to look apologetic when doing as if to say 'I'm sorry for yelling but this there's no other way'.

At that moment he looked into Zeke's eye again and stood up from the sofa. He thought again about Plato, and Shakespeare, and life, and love. He approached Zeke, grabbed his hands, and put each of his hand to one of his cheeks. He hoped it worked in reverse, the thing on transferring soul to another and influencing how they behave. Or maybe he hoped to achieve some deep telepathic connection and read Zeke's mind. He could do that with magic but, it didn't feel right.

"So?", Zeke asked, with his hands grabbing Justin's face.

Justin pulled in and kissed Zeke, softly, unsure. His lips touching Zeke's, subtly, without really moving. Truly it was barely a kiss, it was almost fraternal. Not intentionally but in his impetus to give Zeke a reason he did not plan the whole romantic desperate gesture thing very properly. So he rolled with it, and they stayed in that awkward kiss for a second, before Zeke's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, and his lips stayed to move, kissing him again, a little bit deeper this time, his hands still grabbing Justin's face, keeping him still.

Justin's reaction was to lift his arms and very gently grab Zeke's waist, pulling him closer. He wanted to feel Zeke's slender body against his muscles. He wanted to rub himself on him, he secretly felt that he started to work out, and eat better, and become interested in his appearance not because of girls, but to show off to Zeke. He wanted to be a 'handsome guy' so that maybe, just maybe, Zeke would notice. So he pulled him closer and met no resistance, their lips still giving each other little smacks.

Justin was warm, very warm… steamy, Zeke felt when their bodies touched. _Is that the heat two stars would feel when colliding?_ Thought Zeke, unable to leave his nerdy brain even for a second. He realised he was still holding Justin, so they stopped their odd kissing for a moment when he pulled apart and let go of Justin's face. Zeke looked at his friend, seeing him perhaps for the first time. _Fuck, Justin is hot_ , thought Zeke. Justin's eyes had a beautiful dark blue colour, with a slightly mischievous feeling behind it, that was framed by his well-groomed eyebrows which were naturally arched, which always gave him that snobbish look that Zeke realised had always attracted him. And his body, oh man, his body? Justin's muscular and smooth body, with his lean muscle and alabaster skin, that contrasted so well with his hair that was black as the moonless sky. He was so his type. _Wait I have a guy type?_ Thought Zeke, upon the realisation. And yes, his type was Justin.

"I'm sorry, is this not okay? asked Justin, with the intent to pull apart, but Zeke put his arms in Justin's back and pulled him close again.

"I want you with me… I mean close to me. I mean, yes it's okay.", _stupid idiot can't say one cool thing without messing up_ , Zeke scolded himself mentally.

"Can I kiss you again?", asked Justin in a soft voice, looking at Zeke's delicious lips with lust. So many nights he stayed awake until 2 or 3 am, thinking about Zeke's mouth. How small but well-shaped they were, how he wanted to kiss him. How he hoped he would wrap his mouth around his cock!  
He blushed at the thought but also felt his dick getting hard, and he knew Zeke would feel it.

"Ah… Y-yes!", Zeke answered, feeling Justin's cock get hard against his cock. It was hot, so hot, he never thought he would ever get to be like this with Justin. So close, close enough that he could feel Justin's breath on his neck, he could smell Justin's natural scent which to Zeke smelled fresh, like the ocean, or a summer breeze. And to feel Justin's hard cock against his. It was so stiff and big, even under Justin's jeans. And warm, so warm… so cozy…", and Zeke too blushed, with his ears red like bell pepper at the thought.

It was not Justin's time to grab Zeke by the face and pull him closer. He kissed him again, but this time it was a real kiss. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Zeke's mouth and invited it to dance. Zeke tasted nice, sweet, delicious. It was like having strawberry meringue. Sweet, but not overly so, just enough to make you crave more. And Justin wanted more, he was greedy, he was lustful. He desired Zeke for so long and all that pent up desire was being released, rapidly. With every moan Zeke uttered in between kisses, he felt his cock getting hard. For every time Zeke said 'Oh Justin', he had to hold himself from ripping Zeke's clothes there and then and fucking him hard on the floor. No, Justin didn't want to use him, Zeke deserved better. He wasn't a fuck, he was his dearly beloved. He wanted him to have the best sex possible, he wanted Zeke to love him.

And Zeke was ready and willing. He had no idea a kiss could taste that good. Justin's tongue was like licking on the best ice cream ever created. It made him feel things he never knew were possible. He wanted more, he NEEDED more. He pulled Justin closer, rubbing his hand all over Justin's body. He put his hands under Justin's shirt and almost came when he felt Justin's smooth abs. "Oh man", he uttered, looking at Justin with the biggest smile. "I dreamed about touching you for so long…"

"Then do it.", answered Justin, pulling his shirt up and holding up his arms in full invitation, ready to become Zeke's object if must be. He wanted Zeke to make him his.

Zeke was not shy, the time for second-guessing and timidity was over. He wanted to marvel at Justin's sculpted body. And started by sucking on Justin's nipples. _Fuck they are so soft. And his chest? Fuck, he's so hot_. His mind was no longer rational. Possessed by lust Zeke ran his tongue up and down Justin's torso, grabbing Justin's left chest with his hand, while his tongue sucked on his right nipple and went down, feeling the curve of his abs until he saw himself facing Justin's hard cock that created this mountain under his pants. He needed to see it.

"Can I?", Zeke asked looking up to Justin who was frowning and had this serious, almost animalistic look.

"Do it.", he answered in an almost growl.

Zeke unbuttoned Justin's trousers. He was wearing dark blue briefs with the white elastic. Justin's cock was so hard, and it was big. It wasn't enormous, but a good 8", good length, enough to fill the whole right side of his brief, his cock perfectly contoured by the cotton from the briefs. Zeke could not hold himself anymore and ran his tongue across the cloth, feeling every inch of Justin's meat through the underwear. Zeke unbuttoned his own trousers, and pulled his own dick out, jerking off ferociously while he ran his tongue around Justin's dick like it was the most delicious meal he ever had.

"Don't cum", Justin said, "I need more of you". Zeke nodded, and Justin put his finger around the elastic of his underwear, and very slowly, teasingly, he pulled the underwear down and let his cock out. It was gorgeous. His dick was straight, possibly the only thing straight about him. Pointing forward, like an arrow. Like the rest of him, his dick was white like a glass of milk, but the head was rosy, almost red, from how horny he was with that situation. His balls were not too large, and he kept them nice and trimmed, just in case.

Zeke grabbed it, it was big enough that a portion of it stayed out of his grab. Zeke's mouth was salivating. He craved Justin's dick. He needed it. He opened his mouth and received all of Justin in him. He sucked him, tasting the salt from his skin, that distinctive meaty taste that a penis has. It was delicious and addictive. Whenever it sucked on the head and felt the taste of Justin's pre-cum he wanted more, to go down deeper, he wanted Justin's whole cock down his throat. He wanted to be able to say: I deepthorated that, like a proud… slut! and he felt embarrassed again at the thought. He didn't know what was happening to him, but Justin awakened feeling in Zeke that he never knew existed.

As if he was able to read Zeke's thoughts, Justin caressed Zeke's hair and pulled him from his chin, so he would look at Justin's face while sucking him.

"It's okay, you don't need to push yourself. This… is amazing", he said, holding his eyes down and preventing them from rolling up at the feeling every time Zeke's tongue wrapped around his cock's head. Zeke was good, a natural. If Justin didn't know better he would have thought Zeke had done this before. _Could have he_ _…_ _It doesn't matter_ , thought Justin.

"Come here", Justin said, while pulling Zeke up. "It's my turn", and he went down.

Zeke had a nice cock too. He was wearing boxers, baby blue with little stars. So cute. His cock was not as big as Justin's, about 7", but it had a nice girth, and it was slightly bent upwards, like a beautiful banana. Justin grabbed it without ceremony but went straight to Zeke's balls. He had large balls, round, it was enough to fill Justin's mouth. It smelled like soap, clean. Zeke was always very neat and Justin loved that about him.

Justin ran his tongue up, from Zeke's balls thought his dick until he reached the head, and sucked him, concentrating on the head, pulling Zeke's pre-cum out so he could drink it all. It tasted salty and delicious, and Justin felt intoxicated by Zeke's taste. It was beyond what he could ever fantasise. Zeke was perfection. He loved Zeke. He lusted for Zeke. He craved him.

Zeke was moaning loudly. A drama queen in every aspect and it made Justin more excited. He could not wait any more, he had to fuck Zeke. He twisted the boy around, with a little bit of resistance from the other, but managed to make him expose his cute little butt to Justin. Zeke had by no means a bubble butt, after all, Zeke was slim, and slender, and beautiful, and naturally, he had a small butt, a nice ass, with a nice pink hole with little hair. It was so inviting Justin had nothing to say. He went for it. He shoved his face in Zeke's hole and eat it like it was a birthday cake. Damn it was good, and nice, and sweet. SO SWEET. He did not think something could taste better than Zeke's dick and his pre-cum but he was wrong, Zeke's hole was born to be eaten, and the way he moaned every time Justin shoved his tongue into his ass, how he squirmed when Justin twisted his tongue inside. It was so hot Justin's dick was leaking with pre-cum just from how horny he was, natural lube.

He stood up and grabbed Zeke's by the waist. He pulled his wand out from the back of trouser's back pocket, and muttered a spell, touching Zeke's butt with the tip of the wand.

"There, not you are ready and lubed. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or for anything to happen that would make you embarrassed, okay?"

Zeke nodded. He wasn't sure how to feel, or react. He wasn't a virgin, even down there, but it was different from the other times. This felt more personal and intimate, and it made him want to make it perfect. He wanted to make Justin feel the best way possible. He needed Justin to be happy. Zeke leaned in, put his ass up, and curved his back, exposing his ass to be penetrated. This readiness and willingness almost made Justin lose it.

After a deep breath, Justin put the tip of his dick in Zeke's hole, pushing ever so slowly, making sure Zeke would have time to adjust to his cock, the girth, and length. He also wanted Zeke to feel every bit of his dick going in. He wanted Zeke to savour the feeling, to remember it, to not want any cock that wasn't Justin's. Justin was marking Zeke, in a way, branding him with his rod. He wanted Zeke to be his, and for him to be Zeke's. Two in one, together.

After a few minutes, Justin could feel Zeke's hole was stretched, more willing. "Are you okay? Can I move?"

"Yes", said Zeke, feeling the pressure in his stomach caused by Justin's dick. The first initial pain he felt from the pulsating cock inside him had now turned into pressure and pleasure, and as Justin started to move slowly, his dick was massaging his prostate, sending an electric pulse that travelled all over his body, making him see stars. He lost all composure at that point and started to moan loudly, shamelessly. "Oh Justin, please, don't stop".

This behaviour, this slutiness coming from Zeke drove Justin mad. He promised himself to give Zeke a romantic time, so he controlled himself to not pound him there and then. No, fucking him hard would only shorten the moment. He still needed more.

"Turn around and lay on your back, I want to look at you when I cum inside", Justin said swiftly, with his serious frown and growled voice again. Zeke obeyed and opened his legs.

"Keep looking at me… and kiss me. Hard. I want to be fully in you, I want you to hold me so tight we cannot figure out who is who from us, okay?", said Justin while kneeling and putting himself in position. Zeke nodded again.

He inserted his cock inside Zeke, now without resistance. He pulled Zeke torwards him, embracing him with his muscular arms, now pinkish in colour due to all the strain he was putting in fucking Zeke. The gym was definitely a good idea, he needed the stamina. Justin laid on top of Zeke completely, touching every part of his belly and chest to Zeke's belly and chest. And they kissed, hungrily, as if they were starved for each other. As if they were each other's favourite dessert and neither has had the pleasure to eat it for many years.

Justin increased the rhythm. He as close. He pulled up and grabbed Zeke's cock and jacked him in the same pattern he was fucking Zeke's hole. Zeke look so hot. He was sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead, his cheeks glistening from the drops of salty water leaking from his pores. Justin wished he had a camera to record Zeke's expression.

Zeke was fulfilled, and whole, and filled.

And Justin came and literally filled him with cum. Thick, white, gooey cum. Zeke came right after Justin, gushing cum from his dick and straight up his chest. He started to shake, it was overwhelming. The feeling of Justin's cum flooding his rectum and his own cum splurging from his dick. He was so happy, so satisfied, so complete, he could die right there and not be upset. But he didn't and knowing he could do that again with Justin filled him with a joy that was indescribable.

Justin scooped Zeke's cum and ate it, savouring it. He rolled his eyes again, feeling depleted, and happy. And he let himself fall on top of Zeke, and to lay his head on Zeke's shoulders.

They had now become one, and they knew it. And after that moment of complete nirvana, they looked at each other. Justin finally said.

"I gave you your reason, now I need your answer"

"My answer is… I love you too".


	3. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter just wanted to keep this updated. I planned on ending this story in this chapter but I had this image of Justin showering and Zeke being really into it and it turned into a shower fetish chapter, albeit a short one.
> 
> Next one will be a more serious one with the upcoming conversation between Zeke and his parents.

“What do we do now?”, asked Zeke, with Justin naked body still on top of his. Zeke trailed his fingers on Justin’s back, starting from the back of his head all the way down, drawing a line with his nail that created a path down to Justin’s cute round butt. Zeke bit Justin’s shoulder, softly. Justin couldn’t see Zeke’s face, but he knew that the fact that they loved each other didn’t automatically mean that his questions and doubts suddenly disappeared.

Justin got up and sat right next to Zeke on top of the fluffy white carpet.

“I want you to come with me, and you asked me for a reason, and the reason is that I love you, Zeke, and I don’t know I would go on without you. And that’s not just because of how I feel about you… Or how good the sex was”, and Justin gave Zeke a cheeky smile. “ But also because you’re my best friend. We know each other since we were kids. The Wizard world may not be a completely new place for me, but it’s also not my home. This world is, and the people who are in it. Being in the Wizard World without you would feel… incomplete.

Zeke listened, staring deeply into his nails.

“But I also can’t ask you to just leave your parents… so… why don’t you talk to them? See what they say?”, Justin said with his voice quieting towards the end. He not-so-secretly knew that this idea might work the opposite of what he desired and seal Zeke’s fate, but it was the right idea, and it would not be fair for him to be selfish.

“Do you think I should do that? I don’t know, man. I’m as scared of talking to them as I am to, like, dying. Plus, how will I explain why I won’t… DIE? I mean, are you okay with me telling them your secret?”, Zeke asked, finally looking at Justin who was now the focusing on his nails.

“Yes, I am. If I am putting you into a position to make your own Sophie’s Choice then it's only fair that you put me at risk too.”

Zeke’s eyes light out at that moment, and he jumped on Justin and hugged him hard, kissing him on the cheek so deep that a big SMACK sound echoed when he finished, kinda like one of those aunts that give you a wet kiss at Christmas time.

“I want you here when I talk to them. I don’t think I’m gonna have the courage otherwise. Please, Justin?”

They stared into each other’s eyes like they’ve done so many times before. It was their way into looking into each other’s souls and trying to understand the true meaning behind each other’s words. It was a silly and unnecessary thing to do, they knew each other intimately, and whatever secret once was, whatever box once sealed, was now open and exposed. And while this does not mean new secrets would never form between them, at that moment and at that time, they were, to each other, open books.

“Of course I will”, and Justin kissed Zeke, romantically, softly, letting his lips caress Zeke’s lips while stroking his short but soft light blonde hair.

****

Both boys got up and went to have a shower together. It was a strange experience for both suddenly being even more intimate than they were. It’s not like they never saw each other naked before, after all, they were friends since childhood, they went to the gym together, played sports together, cosplayed together. So there were plenty of times that they saw each other baring all. And in all those times both boys were always very careful in not looking “too much” or in any way that would not be normal for a regular straight male, but it sure was hard, both of them thought, especially as they grew older, more hormonal and, especially Justin, more muscular.

This, however, was a completely new territory. One without walls or boundaries, new land for each other to explore and test. And how willing they were. For Zeke this was a particular moment of lust, he had a secret thing for water and showers. He could never forget the time he and Justin were at the gym together and they decided to shower before leaving and on that day only the open showers were free, all the boxes filled already with other guys. Why not? Thought Zeke, but how wrong he was. The vision he had of the water flowing down Justin’s body, the steam turning his porcelain skin rosy, the soap sliding down his abs and into his… It was too much, and Zeke had the quickest shower in the history of humanity and dashed off the shower, barely drying himself, before running back home to jerk off furiously in his room with that image fresh in his mind.

Zeke entered the bathroom of his en-suite, a beautiful room with baby blue coloured walls and white marble tops. It was large, as big as a normal-sized living room, with a large mirror in front of the two sinks that were placed side by side in a his-and-hers style. There were a variety of products on the marble top directly in front of the sinks, Zeke cared more about his appearance that most people would probably guess. To the side, there was the shower, with glass doors and walls, and inside it was Justin, looking like a regular Poseidon, emerging from the water in splendour and beautiful wet nakedness. Justin was about to grab the soap when Zeke made a little hop forward and let a little yelp come out of his mouth, which drew Justin’s attention, stoping his grabbing motion halfway.

“Oh hey”, Justin said, smiling. “What’s up?”

“O-oh… nothing it’s just, can you let me wash you?”, Zeke asked, without looking directly at Justin and feeling the blood rush to his face. Zeke was holding a green towel which half-covered his own bare body and he held the towel tighter to himself as if shielding his embarrassment.

Justin pouted a bit, slightly puzzled, but acquiesced. Zeke hanged the towel and stepped into the shower, directing his eyes to Justin’s naked back and oh so beautiful round butt. He was obsessed with Justin’s ass, more now after he had the opportunity to squeeze it. The way the droplets of water curved when they reached Justin’s back and slid down, oh man, he could feel himself getting hard already.

“Here”, and Justin grabbed the soap and held his hand upholding the beige bar of La Chantelaine soap which had a perfume of coconut milk, making Zeke smile a bit because he always thought Justin was white as a coconut. He took the bar from Justin’s hand and spooned the wizard. “Oh hey there”, Justin said when he felt Zeke’s half-hard dick on his ass, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of his lover.

“Do you remember that day at the gym, when we showered in that hall of showers, and I left super quick?”, he asked Justin, while grabbing Justin’s waist with one hand and the other rubbed the bar of soap on Justin’s chest, making circular motions with the soap to Justin’s nipples, teasing it, stimulating his rosy tips and making them hard and willing. Not the only thing in Justin that was getting hard either.

“Awn”, Justin moaned. “Yes, why?”

Zeke slid the soap down, rubbing in on Justin’s abs, feeling the foam of perfumed coconut milk soap form and coat Justin’s front and get washed off by the water, flowing down Justin’s half-hard dick to his muscular hairy legs.

“That day you were so hot I couldn’t control myself”, Zeke let the soap go and pushed Justin back, grabbing his waist with both hands now. “The way you were washing your hair, the water coming that the shower. I-I got hard and I just had to run away.”, Zeke said in a quiet voice, slightly embarrassed for telling that to Justin but at the same time excited in the fact that he was sharing a secret with Justin no one else knew. Zeke was fully erect, and he was motioning his dick on Justin’s crack, going up and down his buttocks.

“Oh yeah? And what did you do that day?”, Justin answered, teasingly, he opened his legs so that Zeke could have more room to tease his ass, while put his hands at the wall in front of him, bending slightly forward. “Did you jerk off thinking about me?”

Zeke nodded, too embarrassed to say anything, his dick so hard from how turned-on he was the head was red as a rose.

“And what did you like the most about what you say?”, Justin asked again, lowering one of his hands down to his hard cock and jerking it in the same motion Zeke was jerking his dick with his butt cheeks.

“This right here?”, he said, squeezing Justin’s butt check closer and using them to jerk his cock.

“Keep going”, was all that Justin could say in between moans.

The steam of the water, the feeling of Zeke’s on his back, Justin’s cock. It was all so overwhelming to both and so surreal at the same time that both boys cummed again. Justin squirting down on the floor of the shower while Zeke shooted all over Justin’s back and ass crack.

“Fuck”, Zeke said in between breaths, letting go of Justin’s ass.

“Well, not quite”, Justin joked, turning around with a smile.

Both boys laughed and kissed, tenderly, with passion and satisfaction. Enjoying that moment of quietness, nothing but the sound of the water coming down the shower.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Zachary darling, we are home, we wanted to talk to you. Did you see the news about this asteroid?”

A sudden knock at the bathroom door and a female voice. Zeke’s mother’s voice. Zeke’s mother knocking on the door while Zeke and Justin were together in the shower making each other climax. Zeke’s brain suddenly went on panic mode and he shouted.

“DON’T COME IN JUSTIN IS HERE!”, he regretted immediately. Justin turned to Zeke with a look of WTF MAN? His blue eyes opening wide and he was holding his grunts of disapproval in a very Justin-like manner.

“Justin? Why is it Justin with you while you are showering?

“He… He spilt. He spilt some milk in his shirt!”, that was all he could think. Justin had to cover his mouth not to laugh.

“Hi Mrs Beakerman, sorry about that. Zeke was holding a glass of milk and… spilt it on my back?”, he said, trying to sound as serious and genuine as possible, suppressing his need to start laughing. Now it was Zeke’s turn to cover his mouth and hold his laughter.

There was a moment of silence, a bit too long one might think, but Zeke’s mother merely said.

“Right, yes, I see”, there was a hint of, a smile? Maybe sarcasm? In her voice, Justin thought but dismissed it. “Of course darling, if you need to borrow a shirt I’m sure Zachary can help you.”, and she walked away from the door.

“She knows”, Justin said.

“Oh yeah”, answered Zeke.


End file.
